According to current trends, heavy duty diesel trucks are increasingly subject to legal restrictions, including restrictions regarding emissions and also regarding idling time. In some jurisdictions, legal restrictions may even require outfitting such a truck with controls for detecting idling and automatically shutting down the diesel engine after a certain maximum idling interval, such as five minutes, for example. Inventions disclosed in the related applications address issues arising from these legal restrictions. These inventions provide an improved arrangement for a vehicle, including a vehicle such as a heavy duty diesel engine truck, so the vehicle can be driven via an electric motor. One implication is that an existing, conventional vehicle may be more easily retrofitted for traction and cabin cooling via electric motors. The inventions also provide an improved arrangement for heating and convenience electrical outlets.
The present invention involves a recognition that additional difficulties are presented when alternating between higher and lower speeds, such as on streets and highways. According to one feature of the present invention, a control system enables smooth and safe switching between vehicle operation in ICE traction mode and in ETM mode. The control system detects certain operational states of the vehicle and selectively permits the driver to transfer to the ETM mode responsive to the vehicle operational states satisfying predetermined criteria, wherein in ETM mode the vehicle's traction ICE may be shut off. This may also extend beyond the control system merely granting permission for switching to ETM mode. That is, the control system may notify the driver of the opportunity for ETM mode responsive to detecting the requisite operational states.
In one form of the invention, a computer system includes a processor and a storage device connected to the processor. The storage device has stored thereon a program for controlling the processor. The processor is operative with the program to execute the program for performing a method, in whole or in part, which may include processes for controlling a system such as described herein. In another form of the invention, a computer program product is stored on a tangible, computer readable medium. The computer program product has instructions for executing by a computer system. When executed by the computer the instructions cause the computer to implement processes for controlling a system such as described herein.
Other variations, objects, advantages, and forms of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the accompanying drawings. For example, in one form of the invention features described herein are performed as in novel process steps, which may include processes for controlling a system such as described herein.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.